


Alien kids pics

by daijinboo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Costumes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daijinboo/pseuds/daijinboo
Summary: When Kevin felt nostalgic, he just looked at photos from his past. Between all those pictures, he found ones with Jacob, his best friend from his childhood. He didn't expect him to come back to his life.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 11





	Alien kids pics

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last summer (2020) but I wanted to post it here again because I kinda like it so... I hope you enjoy it <3

Kevin was in one of his nostalgic days. In days like those, he used to wear his headphones everywhere, listening to music from the days when he was just a child or a teenager, and he looked at the pics that were collected since he was a new-born. It made him feel reassured. The past days weren't always the best, but sometimes the past was just better than the present, and those pictures were an evidence for it. That year wasn't being the biggest tragedy he had suffered in his twenty-two years of life, but that didn't mean it wasn't such a mess, so he used cute memories from his glorious years in order to evade himself from the sadness or, at least, from that strange feeling in his chest. His family had a big repertoire of albums since the day of his birth until the current days, and he had a hard drive full of pics from his teenage years. He had seen those images tons of times, but he wouldn't ever get tired of it. 

He found all kind of pictures there: testimonies of parties and other types of social and familiar gatherings he went to, of his first days in his school, high school and university, as well as special events in which he was featured, and stories of the friends he made during his whole life reflected in images. He felt a huge amount of emotions while looking at those photos, mainly the nice ones: his chest was filled with an inexplicable sensation of joy and softness, and he couldn’t avoid smiling. Sometimes he felt sad too, either because he missed those times, and the people he met then; he hadn’t heard about some of them since ages, and he felt sad for that. However, it was difficult to keep all the friendship one could make during all his life, and he was aware of it, not only because of fights, but also because the usual in those situations was losing contact with each other, and this was the main reason for Kevin to not talking to those people currently. He didn’t have any bad memories of the people appearing in the pictures and videos from the past; on the contrary, he enjoyed watching them and asked himself often how will life have treated those friends. And it was a funny job, especially because he always found things he didn’t expected to, making him remember things he thought he had forgotten. There were days even in which he found ones he didn’t know when or why were they taken, or who was the person behind the camera, maybe because his memory was failing him, because it happened way too much time ago or because he was drunk; nonetheless, he still found the situation hilarious.

In that time, the pictures he saw were from his childhood. He was amazed at how he was able as a kid to put on costumes that were that embarrassing without complaining. He had cosplayed as a soldier, as a mage, as an astronaut, as a flower… There were ones that made him look cute, but others were so ugly that became a complete reason to burst into laughter. The pictures from that day were from when he was 5 years old, and his mother decided it was a good idea to dress him as one of the aliens from Toy Story. He had always loved that series of movies, and nowadays he still liked it, but he didn’t think that having his face painted green, his hair gummed and wearing fake antennas and ears was a good idea, especially considering that he was a kid, he touched a lot his face and played rolling on the floor. However, it was a special day because it was the School Dress Up Day at school, and he looked flamboyant enough to fulfil his mission for that day and, actually, it was his own idea. Thank God, he wasn’t the only with that costume and looking as ridiculous as him. 

Another boy with rogue face in the pictures but soft heart in the inside and in the reality appeared next to him. His name was Jacob, and he was his best friend from the childhood. They started bonding over the same ugly toys in the kindergarten and, after that, they became inseparable. He couldn’t think about these days without him, because he was always there: eating together in their houses, playing in the school with other kids, going on little trips with their parents and other things kids at the age of 5 and 6 did. He lowkey remembered how they decided to wear the same costumes, after watching Toy Story for the umpteenth time, and how they told their mothers about their ideas. The children usually could feel offended if another child wore the same costume; nevertheless, they were so convinced with carrying out the plan that their families couldn’t refuse to make those dresses. He had lots of goods memories when it came to talk about Jacob but sadly, he wasn’t there anymore: he had to leave Vancouver with his family because of their parents had received a good job offer in Toronto. Kevin experimented for the first time the feeling of abandonment and sadness in that way. He didn’t want him to go to another place, he needed him there. He was sad because of the idea of not seeing his best friend again at first, but he was a child and he ended dealing with it and forgetting the pain, as everyone did, replacing it with new memories and new people. 

Kevin couldn’t avoid to remember him in any other way than with affection. Looking at those pictures, he thought about how he could be living his life, hoping that he was just fine. He had tried to keep in touch with him after moving, but they were kids and technology wasn’t that advanced during their childhood and, of course, things had changed a lot for both. He had looked for him in the past, but he hadn’t found anything about the one who was his best friend in the kindergarten. There were many Jacob Bae in the world, even if the one he met when he was a child was the only one for him. After years without news about him, he didn’t expect to know about him anymore, no matter how useful could be social nets. 

They were, but he wasn’t aware of it at the moment in which he was tweeting and decided to post some of the pics he had seen that night. Actually, the photos he posted were of some of their costumes, and the reason was clowning himself in front of his followers. The kind of things that were usual on Twitter, of course. Kevin just wanted to share some funny images from his childhood with their friends from Internet. It was true that Jacob appeared in one of those pictures, too; however, he didn’t mind that detail because he didn’t think that his tweet would reach that big amount of people, even if he had an average number of followers for a person that only posted memes there. When he woke up the next morning and a saw that a lot of people had interacted with his pictures and went viral, he almost died. 

He had the ability of becoming famous for complete nonsenses and stupid comments on social nets, and their friends made always fun of it. He saw all those notifications and messages and couldn’t avoid laughing and feeling stressed at the same time. He wasn’t used at all to that attention coming from people he didn’t know, especially if it was related to personal things just as pics of when he was a child. But the worst (and the best) thing about it was noticing, after checking out all the tweets in the sea of notifications, that Jacob saw it. He wrote a dumb tweet under the pics before it came viral explaining that the boy appearing in the photo where he was dressing as one of the Toy Story’s aliens was his best friend from childhood, and that he missed him. He said so because he was just being melancholic due to the soft feeling he was having in the moment he made public those pictures, and it was thank to all the lived memories, not because he expected him to read it. Even if he thought of deleting it, Jacob had answered to his tweet and written him via direct message. He was so afraid of reading it, thinking that he would be mad at him for making the both of them viral (without wanting), that he wasn’t able to open the message and read it. In that instant, the thing that seemed to be the most logical for him was not accessing to his account. 

However, he was so intrigued about what could be Jacob’s reaction that he needed to read it again. Because he did, but he was so flustered with the whole situation that he deleted the memory from his mind, as if nothing happened. He opened the app again on his phone and scrolled through the notifications ––full of funny reactions, other people sharing pics where they appeared with costumes in their childhood and many comments saying that he looked cute—in order to find Jacob’s one, and he found it. To be honest, Kevin was afraid of that: he hadn’t had any news about him since they were just kids, and he could have in that moment 23 years old, so it was unavoidable to think how much he could have changed and how different could be from him nowadays. He feared that he had a bad personality or awful thoughts, because the idealization from the childhood was always way too far from the real person, and how he felt about him as a child could change now that he was going to know the current Jacob. People changed, of course they did, and he wasn’t an exception. Furthermore, he could be annoyed at the fact that he posted a pic of him without his permit, and Kevin was regretting that idea because of tons reasons.   
Even so, he was feeling a huge curiosity about Jacob’s answer and life, so he read it his tweet again, that time paying more attention to what he said. Hopefully, the comment was made in a warm-hearted way, so he could breathe in peace. “Oh my god, I’m the other alien kid!” followed by few emojis. After saying that, he posted some of the pics of that costume, where Kevin appeared too, down below the tweet. At least he wasn’t offended for posting those images, making him feel relieved. He noticed that lots of people had mentioned him on those tweets and they were talking about how they could be soulmates and many other romantic stuff that ended embarrassing him. He noticed that he had followed him as well, so he did exactly the same. The next step was answering him. 

It is certainly a terrible lie to venture to say that he didn’t take his time to read the message Jacob sent to him and talk to him. And he would be crowned as the king of the liars if he denied that he didn’t revised all his profile in order to know the adult Jacob Bae. He would be tagged as a stalker, but it was always said that prevention was better than cure, and he was a resolute believer in that proverb, even if it could be kind of masochistic. Thank God, he couldn’t feel anything but calm after doing it. He did it too because he needed to know how to answer and who was the person that he used to call his best friend in his childhood. He opened the direct message he sent to him the day before.

“Hi! I’m Jacob. I’m so so happy that I’ve been able to find you here after years! It’s been a while… How’s your life? I hope everything’s okay! Wishing to hear about you soon”. 

Kevin felt his heart warm after reading those words. He was so worried about the awkward situation and how he was living it that he didn’t expect Jacob to answer in that way. He was glad for that, but he didn’t know how to answer to this. Actually, he was, because it was as easy as saying that things were going just fine to him and asking to him about his life, but logic sentences wouldn’t get out of his mind even if he tried, above all because he may have read what he posted the days before, and he was far from being perfectly. He couldn’t believe talking to someone whom hadn’t talked to for a while was that difficult, but it was. Being a functional and social human being sometimes became a task very hard for him. Tired of overthinking what was the best thing to answer, he decided to follow what his heart found the best to do, and it was answering in the following way:

“Hey!!! I’m glad to have found u too! I’m doing well, hbu? Btw I’m sorry for posting that pic, I didn’t want to bother u. And ofc I didn’t expect that tweet to blow up or something like that… But I’m happy to see u again!”.

He didn’t check the message he sent twice because he was already dying of embarrassment. How could he end in a situation like that one? He thanked God for not receiving a message with angry words, but he still felt regretful, thinking that Jacob could be annoyed at the fact of them going viral for personal pictures and people commenting all kind of things. However, he didn’t show his anger; on the contrary, he seemed to be okay with it and glad to find him, so he tried to convince himself that things were just fine. Jacob didn’t delay his answer, which Kevin interpreted as a good sign. He said that he didn’t have to worry about it and apologize for what happened, because he wasn’t angry nor upset for that, which relieved him. The conversation at first was a little bit awkward (because of obvious reasons), he was full of joy while talking to him. Even if lots of years had passed since the last time they met as children and they were then people completely different from those times, he had missed him. He wasn’t the only one, though. Jacob expressed to him his happiness in the best way he could, too. 

They started talking about how they were living their lives during those times. Kevin had the sensation of not knowing what to say, despite the fact that he had an entertaining life –– not an extraordinary one, because he was just an university student with some friends and normal hobbies—; it was a common thing going blank in that kind of conversations: one didn’t know where to start and what to tell. And he refused to disappoint that boy. Fortunately, Jacob was way more eloquent and got him to talk more comfortably. He started talking about his degree in Art History and few details of his life (avoiding the rugged ones), and saying that he was doing fine. The truth of that affirmation could be put on doubt, but he wanted to get to know again the current persona of the person who was his best friend when children, not frighten him being stupid and doing stupid jokes due to his clumsiness. However, he dealt with it and was able to act as a normal human being. Saying that rediscovering someone you met long time ago was easy… It was completely false.

During that day, Kevin discovered some details about the new Jacob: he was doing his master after his degree in Education, he wanted to be a teacher and he was living again in Vancouver. Actually, he had come back during his last year of high school, but he hadn’t any contact with the people from his past because he wasn’t able to find them. When they brought up their childhood, they started to talk more casually. They remembered the good old times together, making them feel nearer to each other. That helped them to open their doors and gain confidence about what they were saying. Kevin couldn’t quit the smile of his face while reading Jacob’s messages due to the nostalgia and the joy of meeting someone he appreciated long time ago and discovering he seemed to be a nice person. At least that was what he could get out of scrolling through his tweets. It was true that one shouldn’t trust completely in what someone posted on social nets or in the persona that was showed there, but he felt happy anyway. 

During the following days they didn't talk as much as the day when they found each other on that platform, but they tried to put in an appearance when they found the opportunity, either liking their tweets or answering some of them. It was true that Jacob had slipped into his direct messages once in order to know how his week was going, but he was still so awkward that he ended the conversation faster than he would like. The reason behind his behaviour wasn't that Jacob had disappointed him ––because he didn't—, but that that situation was completely strange for him. He may have met people from his past after few years without seeing each other, but it was the first time that he talked to one he only knew as a child. It wasn't uncomfortable, though; he liked to talk with him and they had eventual conversations that were pretty interesting. It was just that he thought he needed to learn how to act like a normal person so he didn't embarrass himself in front of him. 

However, while days were passing, he started to bond more and more with Jacob. At first, he was just there; they talked for sure, but their conversations were reduced to little interactions because that was the way in which people chatted in that web page. They thought they had wasted all the topics when they talked about their childhood, and they were kind of shy of starting to dialogue out of the blue, even if they considered each other friends for their common past. Thankfully, they started to notice the type of content they shared on their profiles and how similar was, what brought them to chat more frequently. They started with mentions on tweets related to what they wrote during those days, mainly about common tastes. They discovered they enjoyed the music of certain artists and had similar likings about cinema, which made them get closer. They had more reasons now to talk to each other out of a sudden without looking like they were acting in a weird way. And even if they had their problems to throw caution to the wind at the beginning, they finally gave a step forward. 

Little by little, their talks started to be extended for hours and then, for days. It was hard, but once they reached the everydayness, things flowed in an easier way. How did it happen? Actually, the explanation was simpler than it seemed. However, the details were precious enough to ignore them while narrating their story. One of the reasons why everything was so subtle was due to the small brush strokes with how they painted their relationship. They entered in each other’s heart without noticing, even if the way in which they arrived to their lives were completely extravagant and connected exclusively to social nets. Kevin was tired of talking to him only through Twitter, but he was terrified about him just being annoying to Jacob. He looked for the ideal words and the moment to bring up the topic; but, as always in that kind of circumstances, he got locked up in his own world, so he just kept trying to talk to him as someone who treated only there. However, he wasn’t the only one who wanted to talk through a more comfortable and familiar app. He discovered during those days that Jacob had the ability of making things look easy when, in fact, they weren’t. How? He acted just dumb and made him laugh. And just doing that, he felt more and more comfortable around him. 

The ultimate bonding of their relationship happened from sharing memes, likings and anecdotes from the current days, despite the fact that they had a common past. It helped them, right, but the present was more important during those days than the previous years. Their rediscovering was a rollercoaster full of feelings, but it was worth it. Step by step, they became as closer as they were in their childhood, but in a different way: their relationship wasn’t just based on kids’ games, but also in new adult and Generation Z-related topics, such as how amazing were series like Brooklyn 99 or The Good Place, how Beyoncé and Lady Gaga were the icons of the millennium, how interesting was stuff like astrology or mbti tests and, of course, serious issues like politics nowadays, their degrees, social problems and the end of the world. Even if they seemed slightly awkward when it came to talking about serious subjects at first, they ended doing it in a natural way and without noticing. When they noticed the comfortability they were in together, weeks passed. Nonetheless, it was just reduced to the telematic bubble, and Kevin realized that when Jacob asked him if he wanted to meet him. He couldn’t lie: he was pretty excited with the idea of meeting Jacob in real life after years, but a little fear was hidden in his inner self. The frighten of not seeing him for ages, of an arisen discomfort beginning with their gathering and of disappoint and be disappointed. It was a complex feeling and he felt bad about it. They have already exchanged phone numbers (something usual between people that had been talking for weeks) and they had talked through them a lot. He felt insecure yet because of the circumstances but, honestly, it wasn’t as serious as Kevin thought: his worry was something usual when one hadn’t seen someone else for a long time, especially if that person had changed a lot since those days and he had lost and regained the trust on him. And, of course, he wanted to give him a good impression, as if he hadn’t done it already. He wanted to do it, but his answers were just ambiguous.

He was more of a scaredy-cat than he wanted to admit, and he was aware of it. However, he tried to act confident enough in order to not seem suspicious or at least indecisive in the eyes of Jacob. The sensation of not being able to express how he was currently feeling without displaying how pathetic he could be was frustrating. Saying “Hey, you seem to be an awesome boy and I had very good moments with you through this app and I want to meet you out of this place but I’m afraid of spoiling everything and act awkward and make you think I’m stupid” wasn’t a good idea. And he was overthinking. Why? Because the 23-years old Jacob looked like a handsome dude with a sexy brain and a stupid sense of humour that he enjoyed the most. And he was kind of whipped for him, and it wasn’t good for his mental and physical health. And he wasn’t sure of how something like that could end, because even if he had a good self-esteem, it was unavoidable to feel strange in a moment like that one. And he loved drama and he was deep into it, and all those feelings were mixed enough to be like a bomb on the verge of exploding. He was excited and terrified, and the more days passed, the more convinced he was he needed to see him and know what was going on with his heart. 

He couldn't keep acting as a coward, because life wasn't enjoyed in that way. And it was a fact that he was going to regret if he kept avoiding the idea of meeting with him, especially because he wanted to do it. He would be later frustrated and angry at himself. He just needed a little push to give a step forward, and being able to find the proper words to ask him to hang out without seeming as the weirdest person Jacob had ever met. He took then his phone in his hands and thought out loud ––while being alone at his home, of course— what was the best he could say to Jacob after avoiding the meeting with pretty convincing excuses, such as studies, house duties, other plans and family issues due to his nervousness and imprudence at the time of answering to his insinuations. He wanted to meet, but he always got stuck in that kind of situations. He knew that the question had to be presented in a smooth way, but suddenly he forgot how to do it. And he wrote it. But the more he read it, the more stupid he found what he had said, so he ended deleting it and rewriting the message until he didn’t cringe himself while reading it. After typing the words his heart and his small amount of logical sense left in his mind ordered him to for a long period of time, he was able to create a normal sentence without being as awkward as he thought. He was better at that kind of things than he was just showing, but it seemed that he had lost that ability. However, he found the way to write a cool answer without looking for a solution in Wikihow or asking for any help. 

"Hey! My schedule is better these days, so I decided to leave some free time for u so... If u r available and u want to hang out or sumn... Let me know! Only if u want, ofc".

He doubted about sending it a few times more, but he guessed that overthink about just meeting wasn't the best idea and it was just to have fun and meet someone he missed and wanted to see again, so he did it. He told himself that he had to be optimistic, because not all things in life were wrong and, if they were, Jacob had to be the exception. Gladly, his bet was right, and Jacob said that he would love to finally meet him after all that time. Kevin felt relieved because of his answer and he celebrated the event in his inner, but he was also a little bit nervous about it. They had their problems at the time to arrange a date and a place –-because they had other plans and they were pretty indecisive to decide a determined plan—, but they were able to do it. 

There was a temporal decompensation. Kevin perceived the flow of time going way too slow, because he was excited by the idea of reuniting with Jacob, and too fast because he was kind of anxious because of that. He couldn’t measure properly the time, and that sensation gave him some worries and thoughts. Actually, Kevin thought about the possibility of him just overthinking because a part of him was genuinely worried about how Jacob could be in person and how could he be seen by his childhood (and now internet) friend, as well as the probability of him just enjoying the inner drama that involved all that story. It started already being a mess, but he liked it and Jacob was a truly amazing person; he expected him to be the same in real life, and above all, he was sure of it. Days went and came, and the one when they were going to meet finally arrived to his life. The stressful feeling of worry had mostly disappeared, and he felt confident out of all sudden. However, he didn’t take things for granted; unless the meeting didn’t end and they were equally happy, he wouldn’t relax completely. It was like that. 

The moment in which he saw him was memorable. He had already seen pics of him because he posted some on social media, so he knew how he was in the present; nonetheless, it couldn’t be the same as seeing him in the real life. And the last time the meet was long, long time ago, so his perception could change. Jacob was lovely, for real. It could be seen in the way he crinkled his eyes and nose and waved at him, as well as when he hugged at him when they approached to each other once they got together. It was a warm scene, and Kevin felt a wholesome feeling of happiness. Following with the “first impressions”, Kevin had to admit that the photos didn’t make any justice to Jacob; he was already pretty in them, but maybe it was because he didn’t choose the best filters or the best poses that his beauty couldn’t be appreciated as much as in person; he was even more handsome in reality, and his eyes were being blessed for that. Damn ma, puberty really hit him; but when Jacob was a child, he was still adorable, so it was to him to have grown up that well. All the nervousness he thought he had left had come back to him. He was in the point between feeling overwhelmed because of the situation, with a lump in the throat, and excited for finally meeting him. 

"I’ve been able to see you after years! It was about time!" Jacob’s voice truly surprised him. It was the first time he heard his voice since childhood, so he didn’t know which kind of voice should to expect from him. It was high-pitched, and he talked slowly and softly. Kevin nodded at what Jacob said, happy to be there. 

"Yeah! At last!" He was about to make a stop due to not knowing how to continue the conversation, not because he lacked of words, but because he had a big chaos in his mind and didn’t find the way to follow the conversation at first. Hopefully, while they walked to the place where they decided to have lunch that day, Jacob solved that problem.

"And how are you doing lately? Art History must be pretty difficult, isn’t it? And with all those exams… I hope you are acing them".

"It’s being kind of hard and stressful, but I’m just trying to do my best. And I think it’s worthwhile, so… that’s the key, I guess. And you?"

"Well, I didn’t know what to expect when I arrived here and started studying the master, but actually I’m enjoying it… it isn’t as bad as I thought after all. I’m doing just fine, so that’s all I need by the moment". And he chuckled. Kevin was delighted for it; he wouldn’t lie about that fact.

The university was certainly a better ice-breaker than Kevin could imagine. He was kind of scared of shredding some light on that topic like that one, especially because the last year of degree was the hardest, even if he had optional subjects that he enjoyed a lot. Slowly, all the jitters he felt before they met left his body. None of them expected to talk about their previous weeks and university stuff that was related, but they ended doing it. After all, they were already used to comment that kind of things on Internet, why would they stop doing in reality, when they knew from long time ago? 

"And how are you doing with Museums and Curatorial Practice…? Did I say it well?" Kevin shook his hand, like he was telling Jacob that he almost got the name of the subject right. Nonetheless, it was way too long to remember even for people who actually studied Art History, so he wasn’t going to go too hard on him for that. He was internally kidding, he wouldn’t do it even if he wanted, and it wasn’t the case. Jacob put on his face an apologetic face, and Kevin just chuckled and nodded.

"Not as bad as I thought, to be honest. But… I’m not going to lie, it’s like being in the best place of hell. At least I’m getting used to it and I’ve learnt how to survive… I guess". He didn’t sound pretty convinced and he noticed that Jacob perceived it because of his reaction. However, Jacob understood him; he was a university student as well. 

"I think you’ll do it well, don’t worry about it. And I relate a lot to what you’re saying… I mean, the last year seems to be the worst because you have to do practices, the thesis and all that stuff along with all the exams through the course, but once you arrive to that year, you should have more hopes in graduating… Don’t you think?".

"Actually, the nearer the end of this degree is, the more terrified I am. I admire you, for real. How did you survive to the last year? I need some tips, Jake. Save me, please.   
Jacob laughed because of what Kevin said and how he did it. Kevin was aware of how it sounded, and he got embarrassed by that. However, it was the truth: university was killing all his neurons and he needed some help".

"Survive. I have faith in you, boy". He put a hand on his shoulder. "You’ll do it well, don’t worry. Just follow your instincts and be positive… I don’t know what else I can say… I am as well a disaster student. Sorry for not being the helpful you expected me to be" and then, a pouty face. Kevin knew he was acting cringy as a way of being funny to distract him from the disgrace that was the university, but somehow, he found it that gesture pretty cute, more than he wanted to admit. 

"Please, don’t apologize! You’re already a big help, really" he made a pause to look at Jacob’s face and, if he had to be sincere, doing it was kind of nerve breaking. He couldn’t deny he felt something for him. He was cute, funny and caring, and he made his heart ache. Not in a serious note, of course; it was because he was amazing and he felt a mix of admiration and attraction. He needed to stop with all that overthinking, seriously. "I’m talking way too much" he had the urge of adding to that sentence that he was feeling nervous and when it happened, he talked more than he wanted, but he knew it was an awful idea, so he continued saying other thing. "And, how are you doing? I’ve heard that the master is exhausting, right? Are you enjoying it?"

"Let’s be fair, it is. Sometimes I don’t have even time to sleep or relax due to all the projects we have to deliver to our teachers. However, I’m enjoying the experience, more or less". Kevin noticed a tone of doubt in the last part, and he worried. Was he going through a bad moment? "I’ve been looking for living on my own and asking for a transfer for some time now because I wanted to try the experience but… I expected something slightly different. But I’m okay, I’m having fun and learning, so that’s what I take from these days". He recovered his genuine smile, what made Kevin feel relieved. "And… the most important thing… We’ve met again after years!"

Kevin didn’t expect him to say that, and it was such a direct hit to his heart. He didn’t know how he, who was a very sensitive dude in situations like those, was able to handle it. Jacob Bae was something else, he had no doubt about that. The fact that he said that made him feel the softest and most blessed person in the world. 

"I would say the same! And all because of the pics I posted of our costumes from when we were children". The regret came back to his mind. Even if that decision brought many good moments, he still felt a little bit bad for it. "If I’m honest, I didn’t expect you to see it. Anyways, I’m sorry for posting it without your permit… Things went well, but it could be a burden in another case".

"What are you saying? We’ve already talked about this, and you don’t need to apologize again for it! I didn’t mind it, seriously". Kevin noticed the sincerity in Jacob’s words, so he trusted him then when saying he wasn’t annoyed for it, although he had already told him so when they started to talk. "But you have to send me the pics. I have lost lots of them and it makes me sad".

"Sure! I’ll send them to you these days, I promise. By the way, some days ago I was leafing through one of my photo albums and I found more pics… They were embarrassing". Kevin commented lowering his tone as if it was a secret. "And that’s why I need you to see them. You’ll love them, trust me".

"I’ll do, so don’t disappoint me", and then, Jacob laughed. His giggle was funny to hear, and made Kevin laugh too. For that moment, Kevin noticed that nervousness had left completely his body. He was just happy to be there, enjoying the moment. 

Unlike the accumulation of tragic scenarios that he had in his mind about him doing something stupid due to his awkwardness, the gathering went amazingly. Jacob was apparently a calm person, but once they started to talk with more confidence, he revealed the funny side Kevin was used to see through their online conversations. It was usual to feel weird at first; there were lots of things to be considered, such as them not talking after years, as different people with a personality and ideology way more developed than when they were children. Thankfully, they had pretty coincident or similar thoughts towards the important matters in life, towards their values; otherwise, their friendship would have died before they thought they were thinking of talking more and becoming friends. They were young adults and lived in the moment of their lives in which considering someone that one disliked and had nothing in common with was completely excluded from their minds. 

And, as the young adults they were, their conversations ended leading to more serious issues. Kevin found that Jacob was a person that said what he thought with an incredible balance between confidence and serenity. He wouldn’t get tired of hearing what he had to say about the topics they kept presenting during their lunch. They had the day free, and they didn’t want to go home that soon, so they extended their after-lunch for a while and linked it with the afternoon snack. Cafeterias were amazing places to talk casually and getting to know someone else more deeply, so they proposed to go to have coffee. Kevin saw that as an opportunity of be seen as a cool person and recommended a place that was close to the restaurant where they were before. Jacob congratulated him for the election, because he had discovered a new place to go thank to him. The main topic they treated later was their childhood there. They were amazed at how many details they were able to remember from those days, specially because many years had passed since then. After that, they continued shredding some light on their glorious days from the past, but not enough to make a fool of themselves because they had mortifying memories from their teenage years, and they didn’t want to expose them in that moment. Kevin was so comfortable that he started to show his comic self, making them burst into laughter. They were the most comic duo alive, and they knew it. 

The time went faster than they wished, and they had to go back to their houses. When they were going to say good bye to each other, they melted into a hug. Jacob gave pretty soft hugs, and once Kevin was at home, he may or may not thought about how good cuddler he could be. He had one thing for sure: they needed to meet more in the future. He had some fear and it was completely in vain; if he knew before, he had met with him the first time they talked about it. It was true that he didn’t understand the hints and he was kind of stressed during those days. But hanging out with Jacob for hours was completely worth. He just had to do it more frequently if he was available to do it, of course. As he promised, he looked for the photographs in the gallery of his computer and in his albums where they appeared. Now he had more of them to save there, but he was searching for them to fulfil Jacob’s wish. He took his time, but he did it. 

Actually, it was because Jacob had talked to him to remind him that. He did it because he wanted to say he had an amazing day with him and that it was a must to meet again, when the both of them were slightly free. Kevin agreed, because he needed to see him once more. As he sent him the pictures, he received a notification from Twitter. Jacob had posted a pic from the past and other from the present, with “Who will tell us that we would meet like this? Glad to find you after years” as caption. He liked his tweet and answered with heart emojis, because he wasn’t able to find words that described how he felt in that moment. 

He discovered in that precise instant that he was falling in love with Jacob Bae, and he couldn’t be more pleased for it.


End file.
